We Have All of Eternity Before Us
by OptimisticGirl
Summary: At the end of their days they will cross the river once more, evading the Lord of the Underworld and walk into the light, together, and sail the oceans for all eternity.
**_I have no idea what this is. The muse was apparently compromised from last night's episode. No spoilers but there is speculation for 5x15 from the promo if you are trying to stay spoilers free._**

 ** _As always enjoy, and reviews feed the apparently crippled muse!_**

* * *

It's in the quiet of night when it happens.

They leave as they had done everything in life - together, not a sound whispered between them as they take their last breaths, two halves of a heart ceasing to beat at the same moment. It isn't unexpected. They've lived a long and happy life, the walls in their home filled with the memories of what happily ever after truly is, laughter forever echoing through a house that had once only held dark sounds. Their family had expanded multiple times over the years - children, grandchildren, dogs and cats, nieces and nephews, step-cousins - in the end the two orphans who had had no one died with more family than they had rooms for in their home.

It's a peaceful passing, their dreams slowly fading to reveal them stood on the banks of a blue river, hands entwined as they had been for the last fifty years. They both know where they are and not a word is spoken as the boat materialises through the fog, a lone lantern lighting its path with a hooded figure standing at its front. They slowly board when the boat comes to a stop, ageing bones making the process slower than the last time either one of them had entered it, a smile on her lips when he offers his arm to aide her - he was always a gentleman.

They travel in silence, the only sounds that of the glowing river beneath them lapping at the boat. The fog ahead of them clears as the boat reaches its destination and they both recognise the town before them, a broken shell of the place they had called home for so many years. Their trek is slow but they know where they are going having been here so long ago and they lean on each other for support when their bones and muscles protest the journey. They can sense him nearby, watching them, seething that even at the ultimate end he couldn't beat them. There will be no lay over here for them. Neither of them have unfinished business and this world is not meant for those without it.

They come to the familiar cavern, hands still entwined as they stop at the edge of the path, awaiting judgement. They aren't afraid. Both know where they are going, the heroic lives they lead ensuring that, even his misdeeds centuries ago forgiven beneath the man he had chosen to be in the last stage of his life. The path before them appears, a golden light shining down on them and beyond the clouds he sees the magnificent sails of a ship awaiting them. With one last look at each other they walk forward, content that their lives have been lived fully.

As they pass through the light the sound of boots on wood echo beneath them and turning to each other they gasp in unison. Gone were the wrinkles that had marked the years they lived. Gone were the silver threads their hair had turned with time. Gone were the frail bodies that could no longer run or hold up a sword. They were young again, the image of who they had been when they met - her blonde hair cascading in waves down her shoulders, the dark hair falling over his forehead matching the scruff that covered his jaw. They wore the clothes that had defined them most in life, the ones their eldest son had immortalized in his books - her jeans and red jacket that now belonged to their youngest granddaughter in the land of the living, him in his pirate leathers and red vest, complete with the large coat that had hung unused in their closet for decades.

She reached for his hand, a giddy smile on her face when she felt the coolness of his rings against her fingers again. He hadn't worn them in years, having passed them on to their sons when they became men. He was handsome, although he had always been. Even when the wrinkles lined his face and his hair turned silver she had thought him gorgeous but the youthful appearance before her reminded her of the man who had broken down her walls, the one who had never abandoned her - the one who had loved her unconditionally.

She was just as beautiful as the day they had met and he smiled at the memory of a knife being held to his throat, a strong hand gripping his hair. Even when age had slowed her down and forced her to hand over the duties of protecting the town to their daughter she had remained his Savior, the light that had brought him out of the darkness, reminding him of the man he could be - and the man he had become through her love.

"I was wondering when the two of you would show up."

Both of them turned to see a familiar face making its way toward them and they smiled.

"Liam," Killian breathed in greeting, his smile growing as his brother clasped him in a warm hug.

"It's good to see you again, little brother," the older Jones replied, leaning back with a smile.

"Younger brother," Killian corrected automatically, causing his wife to snort by his side. Liam laughed, slapping his brother's leather clad shoulder.

"I like the leather look on you."

"Aye?" Killian asked in surprise.

Liam nodded. "Suits you." Turning his gaze to the blonde standing next to his brother he smiled warmly. "Lovely to see you again, lass."

Emma smiled and returned the hug her brother-in-law gave her. "You too, Liam."

It hadn't always been this way between them. When she had charged into the Underworld fifty years ago to bring Killian back her and Liam had butted heads, her wanting Killian to return to Storybrooke with her and him wanting Killian to move on with him. Both of them had been fiercely overprotective of the pirate standing next to them, the two people in all the world who loved Killian Jones wholly and completely. In the end Killian had made the decision to return to the land of the living with Emma and they had seen Liam move on, the harsh words that had been spoken between the older Jones and the Savior forgiven as she promised to always look out for his brother and to bring him home when the time came.

And Liam had been waiting for them when she did.

"Enough with the greetings," Liam proclaimed, turning to wave his arm at the ship they stood on. "It's time to set sail!"

They watched in surprise as men began to appear around them, all working in unison as Liam made his way to the helm. Emma recognised some amongst them - members of Killian's crew that had been with him when he turned pirate, the passage of time locked for them when they had followed their Captain to Neverland. As the wind took the sails and the ship beneath them started to move they walked to the bow of the enchanted ship, Emma watching in fascination as she cut through the waves like butter. Killian's arms came around her and she smiled, leaning back into the familiar scent of leather and rum.

"Where are we sailing to?" She asked as she looked out at the endless blue horizon in front of them.

"Anywhere you want to go, Swan," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "We have all of eternity before us."


End file.
